


The Challenge

by Beep_Toast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brat, Dom/sub, Forced Feminization, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beep_Toast/pseuds/Beep_Toast
Summary: McCree challenges Reaper to a drinking match and when Reaper loses, he won't stand for it.Again, I'm so sorry. I wrote this with/for a friend. I can't believe I'm posting something for the first time in months and its this crap.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 15





	The Challenge

Jesse McCree walked around the bar with his glass of whiskey, sipping it occasionally. He wandered over to a group of hardy looking guys and leaned an arm on one of their shoulders. 

“Howdy, boys. Any of you looking for a challenge?” he said playfully as he traced the brim of his cowboy hat. The men at the table stopped talking and a husky voice at the end of the table spoke. 

“What type of challenge?” said a tanned muscular man, glaring intensely into Jesse’s eyes. He knew this was going to be a good one. 

A smile tugged at Jesse’s mouth as he took a sip of his amber-colored drink. 

“Whoever can drink 12 shots the fastest gets a free round on me.” he said, winking at the table, as the group of boys murmured and shook their heads.

“12 shots is a lot.”

“I don’t think I can do that.” 

“What do you think, Gabriel?” 

The gloomy man stood up and pushed his chair back. 

“I can take that challenge. In fact, it’s not even a challenge to me.” he said scoffing. 

McCree motioned to the bartender wiping a dusty glass.

“We will see about that, big boy.” he turned around, not noticing Gabriel’s reddened face and clenched fists.

12 shots each were lined up at the bar. The group of soldiers stood behind Gabriel as he cleared his throat. McCree patiently stared at the analog clock on the wall. 

“Got to wait for the right time.” The hand moved slowly but loudly to 12 and McCree raised his hand to go. The boys chanted Gabriel on but McCree was faster. The alcohol disappeared quickly as it dribbled down their neck. Not even a minute passed and McCree slammed down his final shot and stood in victory. The bar was silent as Gabriel finished his last shot hastily and scowled.

“I will beat you to a pulp. If it’s the last thing I do-”. He lunged himself at McCree, knocking him down on his back, his hat rolling off revealing Jesse’s shaggy brown hair. The group of men ran out of the bar, knowing what he was capable of. 

“You think you can just show me up like that?” Gabriel growled. He pulled Jesse up by the collar of his shirt, breathing heavily in his face. Jesse grimaced at the alcoholic stench.

“Woah there tiger, calm down now. Just ‘cause ya lost don’t make violence right.” Jesse chuckled. Gabriel scowled and stood up, yanking Jesse along with him. He smashed Jesse against the nearest wall and pinned him there, locking his legs behind the other man’s, hips pressed flush against the man’s ass. Jesse rolled his eyes at the unnecessary show of force. Gabriel, on the other hand, was beginning to regret his position. 

“I own this town, kid. You don’t get to walk in here and sway that ass around like an arrogant prick, showing off to anybody that’ll watch.” Gabriel spat. He shoved Jesse into the wall again for good measure. “You’re gonna regret doin’ that.”

“I’m flattered, but can’t say I try showin’ off to men.” Jesse said, face squashed into the wall. Gabriel’s eyes flickered up and down. His tongue flicked out and he licked his lip. He walled Jesse’s lower half in between his thighs, squeezing them tight so Jesse’s bottom would stick out. Gabriel ground his hips forward and smirked.

“You sure about that, buckaroo?” Gabriel whispered in the shell of Jesse’s ear. His drunken haze seemed to wipe what little filter he had and he went with whatever his mind was telling him. Jesse shivered, a sensation that Gabriel definitely enjoyed.

“Hey man, I’m just joking around here.” Jesse pleaded lightly. Jesse wasn’t exactly looking to get pounded by the angry man holding him. Gabriel let out a low laugh that sent shivers down Jesse’s body again.

“Your ass is  _ dead _ .”

Gabriel spun Jesse around and pushed him onto the floor. Jesse buckled onto his knees and stared up into Gabriel’s eyes. Perhaps he could knock some humanity into this guy before he got shot.

“Please.” Jesse said, eyes wide staring straight at Gabriel. To him, it looked like a man begging for his life execution style. To Gabriel, it was a whole other sight as his bulge hardened. A punk down on his knees, pushed into submission, begging for his cock. 

“Hold on there, pet. Just a moment.” Gabriel hushed and unzipped his pants and pulled out his girthy, uncut, veiny cock. It was throbbing, radiating heat. Jesse tried to back up, but was met with a wall.

“Hold on, bud. Think you got the wrong idea here.” Jesse said, waving his hands. “No homo. No me gusta dick.” Jesse laughed weakly. He reached into his tight jeans and pulled out his ID, waving it in his hands. “Jesse McCree, certified straight guy.” Gabriel snatched it out of his hand and inspected it for a moment, before tossing it. Jesse gasped, reaching his hand out in vain.

“Aren’t you just askin’ for it? Mouth wide open, kneeling, wet, wet tongue raring to go. Even got a girl’s name.  _ Jesse _ .” Gabriel laughed and shook his dick lightly, stroking the tip. Precum had already begun to build. Jesse shook his head indignantly. “So, this your first time suckin cock then? Can’t expect you’d be any good.” Gabriel snorted, humiliating Jesse further. Jesse’s face turned bright red, like a whore painted in makeup Gabriel would say. With a fierce look, Jesse laid his hand on Gabriel’s dick and began to stroke. Gabriel nearly choked, the submission pooling more lust deep in his gut. He leaned his head back and groaned. Jesse scoffed and stroked fast. He kept pulling and twisting, swiping his thumb over the tip when the situation allowed. Gabriel jerked back.

“Slow down there, cowboy. Didn’t know you were gonna be so eager.” Gabriel mocked and Jesse glared at him. He just wanted this to be over with. He reached out for Gabriel again, but Gabriel stepped aside. 

“Come on, man. Fuck off.” Jesse scowled. The guy was drawing this out on purpose, but Jesse wasn’t going to just sit here and take this. He was going to finish this up then leave. One certain asshole was certainly making that job hard, though. Gabriel tapped on Jesse’s bottom lip.

“You should really watch that dirty mouth.” Gabriel hissed before thrusting his cock into Jesse’s mouth. Gabriel groaned at the immediate feeling of plush, hot skin on him. He grunted as he snapped his hips back and forth. Jesse choked at the sudden intrusion and tried to push at Gabriel’s thighs, but to no avail. Gabriel pulled Jesse all the way on, until Jesse was nose deep in the man’s coarse hair. Jesse slapped on Gabriel’s thigh frantically and Gabriel chuckled. He held Jesse there for a few more seconds before sliding out of his mouth. Jesse immediately started coughing and gasping for air. “Girl’s name, girl’s lips. Starting to wonder if you’re hiding a pwussy down there too.” Jesse didn’t respond, still hacking. “Guess we should check.” Gabriel grinned and pushed Jesse onto all fours. Ripping his pants down, Gabriel took in a breath.

“Stop!” Jesse cried out and tried to crawl away, but Gabriel’s steel grip on his hips left him immobilized. Instead, Jesse just ended up wiggling his ass and upper half.

“Woah there. Take it easy.” Gabriel said and laid his lips along Jesse’s tailbone. Jesse froze. Gabriel kissed along his tailbone until he reached Jesse’s ass. Stopping there, he purposefully took a few deep breaths. Jesse’s muscles tensed, the hot air on his ass fading. Gabriel slapped one cheek and clenched the other. Jesse gasped and Gabriel smirked. Just what he liked to hear. Gabriel slid one finger down until he felt a hole.

“No, wa-,” Jesse cut himself off with a wanton moan. Gabriel licked another stripe over Jesse’s hole, before pushing his tongue in slightly. “A-ah.” Jesse shuddered, flexing and unflexing his shoulders. Jesse hissed lightly and threw his head down. Gabriel grinned, pulling back. He reached forward and pushed one finger past Jesse’s lips.   
  
“Suck.” Gabriel’s gruff voice subconsciously set Jesse to action, immediately lapping at the digit in his mouth. When Gabriel pulled his finger out, a strand of saliva stretched out. Gabriel pushed slowly into Jesse’s ass, relishing the slight resistance the skin gave. He knew this was a virgin ass. He pushed his finger in and out, eventually adding another. Curling his fingers slightly, Gabriel pushed again. Jesse let out a loud, broken moan. Gabriel smirked, hitting the same spot over and over. Jesse’s untouched dick was standing at full attention now, dripping precum onto the floor.

“I’m gonna, I’m.” Jesse said, his eyes screwed shut. He pushed down on Gabriel’s fingers, yearning for more. He let out a whine when he felt a sudden emptiness.    
  
“Stretched ya out a bit. Think you can handle me?” Gabriel asked, surprisingly kind. Jesse panted and nodded. He hated wanting this, but he couldn’t fight the electricity that coursed through his veins. “Beg for it.” 

“I need you. I need you.” Jesse sputtered out, rocking his own hips. Gabriel tutted, shaking his head.

“You can beg better than that, slut.” Gabriel said, pushing his length against Jesse’s ass.

“Fuck, I need your cock in me, daddy!” Gabriel let out a possessive growl and thrust into Jesse. Jesse whimpered, his erection wilting slightly. The pain overshadowed the pleasure. Gabriel didn’t move, letting Jesse adjust to his above-average girth. He moved his hips slowly and Jesse clawed at the floor.

“Shh, relax. It’ll get better in a minute.” Gabriel kept a slow, steady pace. Jesse shook, his heart caught in his throat. After a few minutes, the feeling of being ripped in half began to fade as he got used to the massive dick in his ass. He shoved himself back onto Gabriel’s cock, surprising Gabriel. “Want it like that, then?” Gabriel snapped his hips, plunging in and out of Jesse’s bottom. Gabriel wrapped a hand around Jesse’s throat, choking him slightly. Jesse wheezed, his eyes glazed over in pleasure. Jesse came, cock completely untouched and convulsing with pleasure. “Fuck, I knew you liked this, cock slut. Can’t live without a fat dick filling you up. Don’t even know why you need that worthless little prick.” Gabriel hissed, speeding up. He slammed back in a final few times, before slowing down and slumping over Jesse’s body. Gabriel pulled out and watched his cum leak out of Jesse’s abused hole. Jesse laid on the floor, only his ass in the air. He was still blissed out, recovering from his intense orgasm. Gabriel stared at his handiwork with a grin.

He gathered up Jesse’s torn clothes, retrieved his ID from the back corner, and wrote his number on a napkin. Piling it all on a table next to Jesse, Gabriel kissed him lightly before walking out. 


End file.
